the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of The Void Scar
is the sixth season of Champions. Hosts Overview Villages Reference Races *'Light Elves:' Deals 50% more damage against the Void, and takes 50% less damage from the Void. *'Mossfills:' Special Action available: Transform into a beast of the forests, gaining Food equal to the Champion’s level+2. *'Ghouls:' Special Action available: Pay 1000 Materials and 50 Food to stitch your Champions together to create an Abomination, adding the Champions’ levels and professions together. *'Goblins:' Special Action available: Pay 750 Materials to create a Robot Champion, which has two random professions and gain levels twice as fast as normal Champions. *'Pygmies:' Master the voodoo, increasing the default chance of assassination attempts to 20% and decreasing the risk of dying to 0%. Deals +2 damage when Assaulting the Void. Professions The following professions are available by default. *'Soldier:' Bonus applied when attacking or defending. Level is the combat strength. *'Void Hunter:' Bonus applied when defending, supporting or assaulting the void. Level is equal to half combat strength when fighting the Void (ie. a level 4 Void Hunter has 8 combat strength against the Void). *'Miner:' Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of Materials gathered (up to 100, ie. level 2 gain between 20-120 Materials). *'Hunter:' Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to 10%. Level also determines food gained from large beasts (large beasts give Food equal to the hunter’s level+1). *'Fisherman:' Bonus applied when fishing.Level is minimum amount of fish caught (plus six. ie. level 4 gain 4-10 food). *'Merchant:' Bonus applied when trading. Level is minimum amount of Gold gained. *'Diplomat:' Bonus applied when improving relations. Level is amount of Reputation gained. *'Recruiter:' Bonus when recruiting champions or followers. Level is amount of Followers gained when recruiting followers, or amount of Food saved when recruiting champions (down to 8 Food). *'Rogue:' Bonus applied when assasinating or sabotaging. Every 2 levels are equal to an additional 5% chance to suceed in assassination attempts or sabotage attempts. Max 50% when assassination and 75% when sabotaging. The following professions must be unlocked or bought. *'Hired Sword:' Cannot be used by the owner. Other villages can pay to gain access to an amount of combat strength equal to twice the Hired Sword's level. This combat strength can be split up, in order to attack multiple villages or Void Points. The price is set by the Hired Sword's leader, and his services can be used by multiple people at the same cycle. The Hired Sword can only be levelled up by using the Shop action and paying him an amount of Gold equal to twice his level. He can be levelled up multiple times per turn. *'Outlaw:' Special Action: From another village, steal an amount of Food, Materials or Gold equal to the Outlaw’s level +3. *'Angler:' Special Action: Use extraordinary fishing skills to fish for rare fish, randomly getting 8, 16, 22 or 30 Food. Level is equal to minimum amount of Food gained (ie. a Level 9 Angler will get 16, 22 or 30 Food). The following professions are exclusive to Special Champions. Companions All companion bonuses stack. The following companions are available by default. *'Wolf:' +1 Food when hunting. *'Eagle:' +2 Food when fishing. *'Giant Worm:' +20 Materials when mining. *'Scarab:' +1 Gold during all actions. *'Scorpion:' +1 combat strength when attacking or defending. The following companions must be obtained in other ways. *'Chronomatic 2.0:' Gives a second action. Does not stack. *'Phoenix:' Double yields from gathering actions. Does not stack. *'Parrot:' +2 Gold during all actions. *'Otter:' When fishing, has a 10% chance to find a random surprise. Buildings The following buildings are available by default. *'Tavern, Level 1 (200 materials)' Decrease Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level decreasing the Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Taverns. *'Embassy, Level 1 (200 materials)' Gain +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Embassies. *'Marketplace, Level 1 (200 materials)' Gain +1 Gold when trading. Costs 100 Materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Gold when trading. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Marketplaces. *'Watch Tower, Level 1 (500 materials)' Gives 2 defensive combat strength in case of an attack. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level protecting an additional 2 Followers. Up to level 10. Does not stack with multiple Watch Towers. *'Armory, Level 1 (500 materials)' +1 combat strength when attacking. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level causing you to kill 1 additional Follower when attacking. Up to level 10. Does not stack with multiple Armories. *'Church (500 materials)' Enables a special action: Meditate to go up a level. This still raises a level like normal. *'Stables (500 materials)' All your current and future animal companions become ‘trained’ versions of themselves, doubling their default output. This does not stack with multiple Stables. *'Inn, Level 1 (500 materials)' Increase your character limit by 10. Can be upgraded to level 4, each increasing your character limit by 10, with the cost increasing every level: 750 materials for Level 2, 1000 materials for Level 3 and 2000 for Level 4. *'Minefield (750 materials)' When another player attacks your village, one of the attacking Champions will be killed. This also destroys the Minefield. The Minefield is a hidden building. The following buildings must be unlocked somehow: *'Outlaw’s Inn (500 materials)' The price of everything in the Marketplace is halved. This includes the daily deal. Does not stack with multiple Outlaw’s Inns. *'Fishing Hut (500 materials)' When fishing or using the Angler’s Special Ability, gain 50% more Food. Does not stack with multiple Fishing Huts. *'Shadow Cottage (N/A)' Your combat strength against the Void is doubled. Market The following things are always available at the Market. A Champion can buy any number of items from the market, during one shopping trip. Factions Void Assaults Logistics Character Identities *''Ez'hara Ezthar'' is Shea. *''Libidine'' is Purry. *''Illaria'' is Nathaniel. *''Darude'' is Nam. *''Hera'' is Nicole. Shorts *Jenn Solewish Category:Champions Category:Seasons